


A Partnership Up in Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially a drabble of the bit where Jacob rescued the child workers from the factory Roth blew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Partnership Up in Flames

          The betrayal should not have cut so deep. He should have been expecting for it to occur at some point given who he was working with. Jacob knows that Roth is not a good man, not in the slightest. Roth works hand in hand with the Templars; he runs a gang for his own amusement. But some part of the Assassin seems to have held on to the hope that Roth would let him evacuate the children, would let him call off, or at least postpone, the planned strike against Starrick.

        &nbsp ;There’s not a single moment of hesitation as Jacob throws himself into burning factory building. It’s his fault these children are trapped. If they end up dying and he doesn’t try everything he can to save them, Jacob knows he won’t be able to live with himself. 

         The heat slams into him like one of the Blighter brute’s fists, the smoke robs him of the air that’d been in his lungs. Jacob throws an arm up to cover his mouth and nose, trying in vain to keep from breathing in the thick, black smoke. That other sense, the one he relies on so heavily in situations like this flares up, and suddenly the room is washed in tones of grey, with gold outlines of bodies spread across the factory floor. Jacob rushes to the nearest one, not caring that the flames are licking his clothes as he picks one of the children up.

         He manages to pick his way through the burning building to the exit, moving as fast as his body will allow him with the extra weight of a child in his arms. The young boy is placed outside at a safe distance from the factory. Jacob doesn’t spare a moment before he’s back inside, shoving burning tables and beams out of the way as he evacuates more unconscious children. 

         The Assassin turns his gaze upwards after the children from the ground floor are safely out of the building, hoping against hope that none of the children had ventured up to the next level before the factory exploded. The stairs are gone, burnt to the ground by the flames that were devouring the building. Even if there were kids up there, Jacob wouldn’t be able to reach them, wouldn’t be able to save them from this catastrophe he played a hand in creating. 

         The relief he feels upon not seeing anyone on the second and third levels is overwhelming. Jacob isn’t sure the tears that spring to his eyes are from the smoke or the knowledge that he’s managed to save all the kids from burning alive. 

         Another flaming beams falls next to Jacob, yanking him back into the present. The Assassin rushes out of the factory building, coughing and hacking, waving a hand in front of him to clear the air. The children are still where he left them. For the most part, a majority of them seem unharmed. Granted, they all have burns ranging from mild to severe. But none are dead, and that’s the important thing to Jacob. No one died because of his mistake. 

        &nbsp ;He never should have trusted Roth. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that don't know, I do have a post Jack the Ripper fic titled "Autumn is Over." As of yet, I have not had the chance to update it because of college. 
> 
> However, if you wish for more drabbles to be written, you can find me at tophatbrawler on Tumblr. Feel free to drop some asks/prompts there or in the comments on either of my fics.


End file.
